Mass Effect 2 SI
by Rappasi
Summary: Self insert story, starting from the Cerberus lab where Shepard was resurrected. First fanfic, all reviews are welcome. I probably have lots and lots to improve.


I was awoken by loud sirens.

''Ugh, what's happening? Where am I?'' As i look around, I notice someone running to a cabinet and taking something out of it.

''Hey, where am I?'' I ask him.

Seeming startled, the man looks at me with confused expression.

''Well, from the looks of that logo on the wall, it looks like a Cerberus facility.'' What? That can't be true! As I look around more closely, I start to see the similiarities to that Cerberus lab where Mass Effect 2 started. Looking at the man putting his armor on, I ask ''What's your name? You look kind of familiar''

''I'm John Shepard.'' He answers, ''What about you?''

''I'm…''I say the first name that comes to my mind, ''Call me Orion.''

''Orion? As in, the star constellation?''

''Umm, yeah. '' I say just as Shepard finished getting his armor on.

''We should go, someone is attacking this station and we need to find out why.

I walk to the locker finding only clothes. ''Damn, only clothes in here… Well i probably wouldn't have known how to put that armor on anyway'' I tell Shepard as I put on the clothes. They are a little big, but they have to do for now.

''Great. Now, come! We must go as fast as possible.''

As I follow Shepard through the doors, I wonder to myself how in the seven circles if hell did I get to this universe, ignoring everything around me. ''Watch out!'' someone shouts to me, snapping me out of my daze, but it's too late, as everything get's black before I have time to react.

As i open my eyes, i hear a familiar voice.

''You're quite lucky, if that shot would have hit you a little higher, you would have probably died.'' Looking around, I spot Chakwas standing next to the bed im on just as the med-bay door opens, and, suprise suprise, in walks Shepard.

''I see you're awake, Orion. How are you feeling?''

''Well, great, considering i got shot'' As i reply, i cringe as i feel sharp pain in my throat and my voice sounds raspy and deeper than normal.

As you probably noticed, you got shot in the throat. I fixed you best i could with the resources available on this ship, but i can't do anything about your voice. If you wan't it fixed, i suggest you go to the clinic in Citadel and ask if they can restore it back to normal.'' Chakwas says after seeing me cringing.

''Am i free to go?'' I ask quietly as i get up from the bed i was in. ''Yes, you may feel a bit weak after losing some blood, but otherwise you should be fine''.

''Come with me Orion, let's get you introduced to the crew.'' What? Why would he want to introduce me to the crew of Normandy?

As if sensing my confusion, Shepard elaborates. ''Im going to introduce you to the crew, because you are part of it too, and I thi-''

''What do you mean im part of your crew? Who decided that?!'' I ask angrily from him, but probably knowing the answer. ''The Illusive Man. He told me that you would be a good asset to the mission we are currently on. What are you good at or where would you like me to assing you?''

''I… Im probably not good at anything you would consider useful. Uhm, Im probably can't do anything with the ships systems or something, so it would probably be for the best if I was a part of your ground team.''

''That may be for the best, as the ground crew on this ship is still so small. Come, let's get you some armor and weapons.'' As we arrive to the armory, i decide to take a sniper rifle and a shotgun for my weapons. My armor is similiar to what Shepard uses.

''Now that you have your equipment, im going to show you where you are going to be sleeping.'' He leads me to the room where i remember Samara staying after recruiting her. Inside the room theres just a bed and a trunk in the left side of the room. ''This is where you are going to be staying. Put on your armor and come to the bridge, we have a mission and were are departing soon. Well, im going to go put on my armor. Don't be late.'' Shepard says and leaves.


End file.
